DOCTOR WHO: HISTORY LESSON
by Rainfanrachel
Summary: In this multidoctor fanfiction historical figures have gone missing, aswell as The Doctor's companions. Who is taking them and what can he do about it? More to the point, why is this mysterious captor taking these people? Contains mild transgender themes in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: MARCO POLO

**HISTORY LESSON  
**CHAPTER 1: MARCO POLO

The TARDIS was humming away in the background as The Doctor, draped in his ridiculously long scarf, was sat playing chess with K-9.  
"Checkmate, K-9" The Doctor boomed in his eccentric voice, believing to have won the game  
"Incorrect, master." K-9 replied to the Time-Lord next to him.  
"Incorrect? What do you mean, Incorrect?" The Doctor roared back at the metal dog.  
"K-9 is right, you know. He can move his king out of the way." Romana's voice stated as she walked into the console room.  
The TARDIS suddenly came to a halt, and the screen came to life, revealing Venice, 1295, and a man The Doctor quickly recognised. He was fast to run to the doors of his ship, calling after his companion.  
"Romana, follow me, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He shouted at her, smiling  
as the two walked out of the small box, the man seemed to have recognized it.  
"I've seen this caravan before" he stated, trying to remember why the ship was familiar, until The Doctor interrupted his thoughts with a conversation.  
"Marco! My dear fellow, how wonderful it is to see you again! Jelly baby?"  
Confused by this strange person offering what appeared to be sugar covered treats and speaking to him for what appeared to be no reason Marco took a step away.  
"Doctor, you're scaring him." Romana informed the eccentric Timelord.  
"She said Doctor? So it is the same caravan." Marco commented. "However, Doctor, your face is not the same as when we first met, how so?"  
The Doctor knew explaining this aspect of his life to Marco would be impossible, as he questioned almost everything back when The Doctor was in his first incarnation.  
"It's rather complicated to explain, my dear fellow" he began to state to his old friend, who was curious about many things, now.  
"Your granddaughter was there the last time we met. If your face has changed, maybe hers has, too? Is that her, there" he asked, indicating the blonde-haired lady in the pink frock coat behind The Doctor.  
"Oh, not at all. This is my assistant." The Doctor stated lovingly. "Romana, this is Marco Polo, I met him a while back." The Doctor paused for a moment after hearing no response. "Romana?" he called again, to make sure she had not misheard him. However, when The Doctor turned around there was no sign of Romana. She had vanished.  
"Oh for crying out loud, I tell her to do as I say; now we'll have to go looking for her, come on Marco." He boomed, but Marco had disappeared without a trace, too. This was truly a puzzling occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2: KIM PETRAS

CHAPTER 2: KIM PETRAS

An almost-bald man in a leather jacket was leaving his old police box. The country appeared to be Germany and the year 2013. A concert was on, The Doctor eager to get backstage.  
"We can't let you through, you have no pass." The security guard said, as he stopped The Doctor from entering.  
"Well, I won't `pass` up this opportunity." The Doctor replied, intending to sound sassy. He revealed his psychic paper from his pocket, to give the illusion of a pass to backstage.  
"My apologies, sir." The guard replied, allowing The Doctor through.  
As The Doctor walked through the backstage area he spotted a face he recognised. He didn't recognise the face from a previous meeting, though, he had read about this person. The Time-lord decided to walk over to her.  
"Hello, I'm The Doctor." He greeted her with his northern English accent.  
"Doctor Who?" the young girl replied, questioning his name.  
"Just The Doctor." He stated. "You must be Kim Petras, right? Wonderful inspiration and motivation boost for transgender people across the globe, you're fantastic, you are."  
"Thank you." She replied to the strange man in front of her, assuming he was a fan. "Would you like an autograph?"  
"That'd be brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." The Doctor replied. "This might sound a tad stupid, but is this just you singing tonight?"  
Kim was quick to reply. "Yes, it's part of my world tour, I'm going to be singing around parts of Europe, America and Australia."  
"Wow. No wonder you're seen as an inspiration, you've become famous to millions with a naturally female voice due to how early you started hormone therapy and moved forward transgender acceptance 20 years early." The Doctor rambled.  
"20 years early? That's a bit silly, how can anyone know the future?" she replied.  
"I've got a time machine." The Doctor stated, slightly offended. "It travels through space, too, I could take you to see the stars for two years, and you'd still be back in time for your concert."  
"I doubt that's possible, Doctor who-ever-you-are." Kim said in response. "One might be able to change their biological sex in the 21st century, but we're still a long way from time travel. I've got to go on stage now, wait there and we'll talk after I'm done."  
She handed him the picture she had been signing for him, and began walking towards the stage. The Doctor noticed that the picture had torn in Kim's rush, but when he looked back up to tell the young girl that the picture had torn, she had completely vanished.  
"Kim?" he called out, but she was nowhere to be seen. Not even on the stage.  
"Oh, this is just fantastic." He stated sarcastically. "Now history's gonna mess up."


	3. Chapter 3: ABRAHAM LINCOLN

CHAPTER 3: ABRAHAM LINCOLN

The scruffy haired cosmic hobo, and his companions; Jamie and Zoe, had just arrived in the United States, during 1861. Upon walking out of his vessel, The Doctor was stopped by a man with a fashionable beard.  
"How did you transport this object into my office?" he began questioning The Doctor.  
"Oh, I'm ever so sorry, my dear fellow." The Doctor apologised. "Would you mind telling us where we are and the year?"  
"It's 1861, you're in America." The bearded man replied  
"Thank you, now if you don't mind we'll be on our way" The Doctor attempted to tell the man, before being stopped and realising the situation. "Oh dear." He claimed. "I didn't recognise you, Mr. Lincoln."  
"As I do not recognise you, who are you?" Abraham demanded  
"I'm The Doctor" the short, untidy man replied.  
"Doctor, I don't think this is the best time to make discussion." His companion, Jamie, pointed out in a rough, Glaswegian accent.  
"Jamie's right, Doctor, we did just intrude on the president of America." Zoe replied  
"Don't be stupid, Jamie" The Doctor asserted "I'm not intruding, I'm allowed everywhere."  
"Except here, Doctor." Lincoln stated, adamantly. "You can take your skirt-wearing Scottish friend and the one in the tight-fitting, sparkly leotard back to wherever you came from, along with that box."  
"Well, you see, Abraham, it's not that simple." The Doctor informed the president. "The TARDIS, that's my box, needs time to regain it's energy before we can move it."  
"Aye, he's right, Mr. President." Said Jamie, in hopes of convincing Abraham Lincoln to agree.  
"Either way, Doctor." Zoe began, "We should probably leave as soon as possible, if my history is correct, there's currently a civil war on."  
"Oh dear" The Doctor exclaimed again. "We are in trouble, then."  
He began looking around the office for anything that could speed up the refuelling of the TARDIS.  
"Jamie, Zoe, help me look for something that might charge the TARDIS a little faster." He commanded his companions.  
The space station librarian and highlander obeyed The Doctor's request, and started searching through the cupboards and drawers of the office they had found Abraham Lincoln in.  
"Doctor, you have no right to be looking through my-" Lincoln's sentence had ended halfway through, he had disappeared without a trace, and so had Jamie and Zoe. This did not seem pleasant at all.


	4. Chapter 4: ISAAC NEWTON

CHAPTER 4: ISAAC NEWTON

A physicist sat under a tree, to have some shade while reading a book. The location was Woolsthorpe, England, and the year was 1666. A young man with blonde hair and a cricket jumper sat above this tree, trying to hide from the person sitting beneath. A young girl with curly long hair sat next to him.  
"Are you ready to do this, Nyssa?" The Doctor whispered to the girl whom was next to him in the tree.  
"I certainly hope I'll get it right." She replied quietly. It was at this moment, she let go of a fruit and it landed onto the physicist's head.  
"Damn!" he screamed, indicating pain and anger, but quickly regained himself. "However, why did the fruit fall in such a way from the branches?" he began questioning. "There must be some sort of force, that could drag the item down in a way. I must study this further."  
The Doctor and Nyssa waited for the man to retreat from the shade of the branches and leaves, then jumped down from the tree.  
"Excuse me." The polite Time-lord called out to Isaac, who was immediately shocked.  
"Yes?" Isaac replied. "What sort of information do wish to enquire about?"  
"Nyssa." The Doctor indicated that he wanted his companion to explain the enquiry.  
"Well, The Doctor and I were wondering a bit more about the properties of light; we've heard that you know quite a bit about it." Nyssa explained.  
"I would go into detail, but too many people choose to believe differently, even my own friends question the explanations." Said Isaac, he was quick to refuse giving any of his research to these two.  
"Apple tree." The Doctor exclaimed.  
"Pardon?" Isaac questioned the statement.  
"Apple tree, the apple is pulled to the ground due to a force. We heard you pondering about it earlier. Genius idea. I think you should name it gravity." The Doctor continued.  
"Interesting, you don't think it's odd for me to be wondering about the universe?" pondered Isaac.  
"Not at all, you're indomitable. You know, if we could have a way to measure gravity you should name the measurement after yourself, since you worked it all out. A Newton."  
"You flatter me, sir" Isaac laughed. "I heard your title earlier, but heard no name, Doctor who?"  
"Just call me The Doctor, I help where I can." The blonde said to the man in the cravat in front of him  
"Doctor, we better go." Nyssa said to him, pointing to a group of teenagers kicking the TARDIS. When The Doctor turned to bid Isaac farewell, he was gone. He must explain this to Nyssa, he thought. However, when he turned back, Nyssa had disappeared as well. These were two disappearances he was certain he wasn't happy with.


	5. Chapter 5: JONIF ORCHAN

CHAPTER 5: JONIF ORCHAN

A police box had faded into existence aboard Orchan 5, a space station in the year 6349. A man with shoulder-length, curly, brown hair; wearing a grey waistcoat with a silver cravat, walked out of the capsule.  
"Finally, a bit of the future." The Doctor exclaimed in excitement. "Grace would probably have loved it here." He stated, reminiscing a recent encounter he had.  
"Exterminate!" commanded a voice from a few floors above, The Doctor knew this voice, and had to follow it.  
"Elevator, elevator, elevator." He repeated, looking for a way up, before coming across a screen that had a symbol on it resembling a hand, along with floor numbers displayed on it. The Doctor pressed his hand up against the symbol to match and selected one of the higher floors.  
"I have seen you before, daleks, and you shall not get away with whatever you are planning." The Doctor called to them, before hearing a voice from behind him.  
"Cut! What the bloody hell are you doing on my set?" A man called out to him.  
"Jonif Orchan?" The Doctor questioned. "Multimillionaire film maker of the year 6349? What do you have a dalek for?"  
"It's a prop. I'm making a film about the old legends we of advanced planets hear, about the time war that has apparently started throughout the universe." Jonif replied.  
"Time war? What's that?" The Doctor asked, confused.  
"Time lords and daleks, they've gone to war. Planets are dying because of both sides." Jonif explained. "My own planet was recently destroyed. I'm making this to let other species know that they are in danger.  
"Time lords?" The Doctor enquired. "I'm a Time lord, but I had no knowledge of this."  
"Then avoid it as best you can, sir. You do not want to become a part of the time war at any costs, now, off of my set. You may watch if you wish, as you're one of the species being portrayed." Jonif offered.  
"Thank you for the offer." The Doctor responded. "However, if this is just a film why are you using a true space station, Mr. Orchan." He questioned.  
"I want to make my films as authentic as possible." Orchan explained to The Doctor. "The best way to do that is to use proper areas instead of building the sets myself, all abandoned of course."  
"Interesting. I've always loved your films, how many people usually come to see you at signings and conventions?" The Doctor was clearly intrigued, but stalling the filming process.  
"Carry on shooting, fellows. I need to discuss things with The Doctor" Orchan called. "About seven trillion come to see me each weekend."  
The Doctor knew that amount was something to be proud of, and turned his head to see how the filming was going, but when he turned back, Jonif seemed to have evaporated. One of the best film-makers of the future, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: MAHATMA GANDHI

CHAPTER 6: MAHATMA GANDHI

A blue container had appeared in India, 1918. A man wearing a purple tweed jacket and bow tie walked out, quickly followed by a young girl in a red, floral dress.  
"Where are we, Doctor?" the young girl asked the man.  
"Well, Clara, we appear to be in India, 1918. Not sure of the month, but it's certainly before April." The Doctor replied.  
"What does April have to do with anything, Doctor?" Clara questioned.  
"Well, Clara, in April the Viceroy will invite Mahatma Gandhi to a war conference, I've always wanted to have a talk with Gandhi, come on let's find him." The Doctor responded.  
The Doctor and Clara began walking the streets of India in search for the well known figure. The Doctor was usually good at finding people who were well known in history, he often just bumped into them. He remembered stealing Charles Dickens' coach in a previous incarnation.  
"Doctor, I've seen pictures of Gandhi, but if this is 1918 did he look any different?" Clara enquired, realising she might not have been looking for the correct person.  
"Oh, of course! Clara, you're a genius!" The Doctor screamed, taking her question as advice. At this point The Doctor saw a man walk passed them in the street, and The Doctor pointed. "See, Clara, that's Gandhi there." He whispered. "Let's follow him."  
The Doctor began to pull Clara along, trying to help her avoid getting lost in the busy streets.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Gandhi" The Doctor called, making the man stop.  
"Hm?" Gandhi replied, unsure of what was happening. "What would you like from me, sir?"  
The Doctor was fast to reply. "Please, just call me Doctor. I wanted to tell you, you'll become a wonderful influence in the near future, millions will look to you as wiser than they." He began praising.  
"I'm not too sure of that, Doctor. If I were any wiser I'm sure they'd know already." Gandhi replied. The Doctor turned around to allow Clara to attempt to convince Gandhi otherwise, but when they both looked back, he was not there. The streets had calmed down during their conversation, surely they would notice if he attempted to run off.  
"Clara, remember how I told you about those cracks in the fabric of the universe before?" The Doctor queried.  
"Yes, did one of those take him away?" Clara questioned back.  
"No." The Doctor responded. "If the cracks did take Gandhi then we'd have no knowledge of him ever existing, I'm sure you still remember who he is." The Doctor stated.  
"Of course I can remember who Gand-". Clara's sentence was cut off, not by screaming or loud noise, but simply by silence. Clara had now disappeared, too.  
"Ok, I wasn't expecting that." The Doctor remarked, as when he looked around everyone appeared to be there, apart from Gandhi and his companion.


	7. Chapter 7: CHARLIE CHAPLIN

CHAPTER 7: CHARLIE CHAPLIN

A being with curly, blonde hair and a monstrosity of colours for a coat walked out of what appeared to be a 1950s London police telephone box, stepping onto the set of a film. He was quickly followed by a short girl with curly red hair, a pink top and black skirt.  
"Where are we, Doctor?" the girl asked the man in the mismatched coat.  
"I'm afraid, Mel, it appears we've stumbled onto the set of a film, while it's being recorded." The Doctor responded.  
"A film? What year is it, Doctor?" Mel enquired  
"Not too sure, the TARDIS navigation circuit has stopped giving me readings recently. However, that face over there should give you an idea." The Doctor stated, nodding his head towards a man in a bowler hat, with a sophisticated moustache and suit.  
"Charlie Chaplin?" Mel questioned, awaiting The Doctor's confirmation.  
"Indeed, Mel. We're currently off camera so the film roll will not be affected if we sneak off to the side when they change the angle, come on." He began to walk away from the film set, before noticing a small shimmer on Charlie, like the shine from recently applied nail varnish. The shine quickly disappeared, though, this puzzled The Doctor's mind.  
"Did you see that?" The Doctor asked Mel, hoping she caught it, too.  
"See what?" Mel questioned, unsure of what The Doctor had noticed.  
"Charlie Chaplin." The Doctor began. "He had a shimmer for a split second, like a shine. You know when you apply nail varnish and your nails reflect light easier than usual?" The Doctor continued. "It was like that shine, but just for a split second. I have absolutely no idea what could have caused it. A time scoop would have been far more obvious."  
Mel simply nodded; confused by what The Doctor was explaining, but unsure she wanted to hear him muttering on about time scoops and shimmers.  
At that moment there was a loud gasp from the cast and crew of the film.  
"John's gone missing, sir!" called one of the cameramen. "Charlie, did you notice that?" He asked the film star.  
Meanwhile, in a room, dimly lit with red lights, that seemed to not fit into any time period, a voice yelled "Drat! I missed the target! At least I have the companion in my grasp; that should convince The Doctor to find me."  
Back on Earth The Doctor had noticed both disappearances, unsure of how significant John was, but he knew his companion was important to him.  
"Oh no, you don't!" The Timelord called to the sky "I've already felt the loss of Peri, albeit fake, however, I shall not let loss happen again!" He stepped back into his machine, and attempted to track his companion. "Whoever you may be." The TARDIS began to wheeze and groan, as it drifted into the cosmos, in search of the two that had vanished.


	8. Chapter 8: CLEOPATRA

CHAPTER 8: CLEOPATRA

A man in a blue pinstripe suit and converse shoes appeared to be running across a desert in ancient Egypt. He was being followed by a blonde girl in a pink t-shirt. He and the girl quickly came to a halt when he spotted something that seemed to be out of character.  
"Rose, do you see that fridge, too?" The man asked the girl.  
"Yeah, Doctor, why is there a fridge in ancient Egypt? Those aren't supposed to be invented yet." She replied  
"It's not." The Doctor responded. "This fridge is from 2006." He stated, before being grabbed and pulled at a fast pace by what appeared to be a woman wearing a fake beard.  
"No time to worry about the relic, Doctor, we have to escape the demons." She told the Timelord. The blonde girl was quick to start running and catch up.  
"Sorry, Cleo." The Doctor apologised. "Just thought it was peculiar. Now, the Kastrians can repair their bodies from radiation, so we have to keep them away from the heat. That would be difficult in ancient Egypt. Rose, any ideas?"  
"We could go back and see if that fridge is still cold." Rose suggested, but The Doctor was quick to dismiss the idea.  
"Not possible, the fridge isn't even plugged in and the sonic screwdriver can't power a whole fridge itself, we'd need a plug." The Doctor countered.  
"Doctor, rush into my temple, it may hold those demons off for longer, we can discuss matters there." Cleopatra replied. The Doctor and Rose made their way into the temple, awaiting Cleopatra.  
"Doctor, are those Kastrian things truly dangerous?" Rose asked, inquisitively.  
"The ones I've met definitely were, Rose. We're too far from the TARDIS to go back and fetch a plug for the fridge, and even if we could go back and get one there's no socket to put it in." The Doctor remarked, trying to find a solution.  
Meanwhile, back in the dimly lit room the same voice was heard.  
"I was aware there would be some errors with my contraption; it appears to have transported a fridge to another time period, when I attempted to transport a companion. I must sort out these issues."  
Back in Egypt The Doctor and Rose watched as Cleopatra entered the temple, for a split second she shined like the reflection from nail varnish, but with a blue glow, resembling the light from the TARDIS. Then she simply vanished from sight.  
"Ok, that's new." The Doctor commented to Rose, who also appeared to have disappeared. "I should probably try and find them now, time to run past the Kastrians. Allons-y!" He called; running back into the desert, towards the aliens and his time capsule, wondering to himself where his companion and the pharaoh could have been transported to.


	9. Chapter 9: WILLIAM WALLACE

CHAPTER 9: WILLIAM WALLACE

The TARDIS had landed in 1297, Scotland, near a large building. A man wearing a sleeveless jumper and straw hat walked out, quickly followed by a teenage girl in a leather jacket, stickered with badges.  
"Here we are, Ace. Earth is like a home to me, there's no cake like home." The man stated to the teenager.  
"Doctor, the phrase is there's no place like home." Ace replied to the man.  
"Shame, I was sure I'd have Earth phrases figured out by now." The Doctor replied. He began to walk to the large structure they had landed near, before being stopped by two crossed swords.  
"You're not permitted to enter unless you have special permission by the Guardian of the Kingdom of Scotland." One of the guards informed The Doctor.  
The Doctor looked disappointed by the refusal to let him enter. "Shame, I love Scotland." He commented. "If only William had given me permission"  
At this point, the well-known Scotsman walked up to the door that was being guarded.  
"Aye, they pose no threat." He began. "Let them in, we can see what they request or offer." At this point the guards moved their swords, so The Doctor and Ace could enter. Once in the main hall of the building they stopped.  
"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, I'm The Doctor and this is Ace. Nice architecture." The Doctor commented.  
"Thank you, Doctor." Wallace remarked in reply. "I'm glad you've shown up, Andrew Moray seems to be getting weaker, and we need somebody who can treat his wounds. Are you a doctor of medicine?" Wallace questioned.  
"I'm afraid at the moment; I'm only a doctor of science, and occasional catering." The Doctor replied, resulting in a disappointed look from the Scottish gentlemen. While looking around the architecture The Doctor had noticed a slight shimmer on both his companion and William, curious, he brushed against Ace, seeming to look around the building.  
"Ace, there appears to be a wombat in the room." The Doctor stated to his companion.  
"Doctor, do you mean elephant in the room? I can't understand how you don't understand these phrases." Ace commented back.  
"Yes, Ace. I noticed a blue shimmer from you and William; that type of thing usually only happens with homemade teleport mechanisms before the transportation." The Doctor explained.  
"So, we're going to be transported somewhere?" Ace asked The Doctor, curious of what might happen.  
"Indeed." The Doctor replied, pulling out his scarf from his pocket and brushing Ace and William with it, before they disappeared from the room.  
"I knew it." The Doctor remarked. "Time to analyse the results and locate them."


	10. Chapter 10: TWITTER

CHAPTER 10: TWITTER

The year was 2006, Noah Glass, one of the four twitter founders, felt his throat becoming dry during the brainstorming session for the project. He excused himself from the session and walked to the office's kitchen, to find the fridge had vanished from the room. A man with slick, white hair and a walking cane entered the room, as well; He was followed by a young girl with short, black hair.  
"Dear child, may you explain to me why the refreshment storage has appeared to have vaporized." The man with white hair asked the young fellow whom had stepped into the room before him.  
"I'm not sure, sir." Noah replied. Back in the dimly lit room, a hand was slammed down onto a surface, barely visible in the dark of the room. "I set the transportation to lock onto the girl and send her here, not for that fridge to be sent to ancient Egypt. I must alter the frequencies." The mysterious figure in the room stated.  
Meanwhile in the offices, the three individuals seemed to have acquainted themselves.  
"So, Doctor, you're here for the brainstorming of the project, correct?" Noah asked the man with the walking cane.  
"Indeed, my granddaughter Susan and I think it's most remarkable. Sending messages to others in the form of what you call a status." He replied.  
Susan and The Doctor made their way to the room for the brainstorming session, but while walking, The Doctor had noticed a flicker of what seemed to be static on his companion and the young man they had encountered.  
"Young man, were you aware of the spatial displacement of detection atoms in the surrounding area of your body?" The Doctor questioned.  
"I've no idea what you're talking about, Doctor." Noah replied.  
"Grandfather, I felt it, too." Susan remarked. "Why would anyone want to lock onto me and him, though?" She asked.  
"Most puzzling, my dear child." He replied. "I suggest you find out, just allow it to happen and I'm sure I can follow you. The TARDIS has your biological imprint for detections already." The Doctor stated.  
"Grandfather, maybe that could explain the disappearance of the fridge." Susan questioned.  
"Quite." The Doctor replied, noticing they had stopped and allowed Noah to go back into the discussion room. When there, Noah started shimmering like recently applied nail polish was poured on top of him, and surrounded with a blue glow, like the one from the light of the TARDIS. The same appeared to be happening to Susan.  
"There's no time like the present to find out what or who may be causing this, Susan" The Doctor stated, walking back to the TARDIS, while Susan and Noah vanished.


	11. Chapter 11: ROMANADVORETRELUNDAR

CHAPTER 11: ROMANADVORETRELUNDAR

"Doctor, Drax. I notice you have both agreed to return to Gallifrey to help with the time war." A brunette stated to them, taking on the name of Romana.  
"Romana, I know regeneration changes you, but Lady President of Gallifrey bringing us back to fight a war which could leave the universe dead?" the bearded soldier stated to the woman he had forgotten so long ago.  
"Doctor, when the daleks attack a planet that has knowledge of time travel we must defend, you of all people should understand such an action." The woman responded. "Drax, I am sure, you too, are aware of the risks."  
"Indeed, lady president. It is of upmost importance that we do not let the daleks gain access to time travel." Drax responded, handing The Doctor a gun he had been meddling with.  
"To be honest, I much preferred your first and second incarnations, lady president Romana." The Doctor commented.  
"Doctor, as I am now lady president I command you to use my full name, as you refused so long ago to do so." The ruler of Gallifrey commented. "Now go by my orders and stop those daleks!" She ordered.  
"Come on, Doc. Only way to save the cosmos." Drax stated as he ran into a two-seated battle capsule, which resembled a horizontal cylinder with two plates strapped to the side coloured bronze. The Doctor followed his old classmate into the capsule, and strapped himself in. He placed the modified guns onto the control board of the ship.  
"Now, Doctor, they didn't notice that I altered the device to freeze the daleks permanently, that way we can avoid killing them. I know you don't like that method." Drax stated.  
"Drax. I regenerated into this form as I knew I'd have to kill. There is no point in using the modified weapons, there's no escaping the time war." The Doctor drearily remarked, worried about the universe.  
"Fair enough, Doc." Drax said as he switched out the modified guns for the ones the ship provided. While Drax was switching the weapons of the ship The Doctor had noticed something on the screen, Romana was shimmering.  
"That can't be right, Drax. The president of Gallifrey, shimmering like that. I know the style of regeneration can be personal preference but that shimmer is definitely not one of the options." The Doctor asked, now beginning to notice Drax was shimmering, too.  
"Well, Doc, I'm not willingly regenerating and I seem to have the shimmer, too. Not sure what it could be at all." Drax remarked to the Timelord he had recently been enlisted in the war with. Romana and Drax then began to glow a shade of blue, The Doctor knowing this was familiar, but unsure of what it could be.  
"I'm sure we'll find out very soon, Drax." The Doctor commented, at which point Romana and Drax had both vanished. Unless Rassilon was soon resurrected there would be nobody to rule Gallifrey. He began to pilot the war ship in search of the captor.


	12. Chapter 12: THE BRIGADIER

CHAPTER 12: THE BRIGADIER

The Doctor, clothed in a ruffled shirt and velvet jacket was taking a snip of hair from the brigadier and Sarah Jane Smith for analysis.  
"The shimmer has been occurring for quite some time now, Sarah. I just need to detect what is causing this. It could be anything from a change in biology to a detection beam." The Doctor told his companion, hoping they could understand.  
"Yes, Doctor, but why has the shimmer locked onto us, and why hasn't anything new happened? It's been 15 minutes since this first appeared on the brigadier." Sarah questioned the man with the curly, grey hair.  
"Indeed, Doctor. I have work to be getting to. I can't stand around all day worrying about some stupid little reflection on myself." The brigadier stated.  
"Brigadier, I am your scientific adviser, and I cannot advise proper advice until you let me gain the results." The Doctor countered.  
"Very well, Doctor." The brigadier replied, knowing he could not win the argument. "Sergeant Benton, please bring my files into The Doctor's laboratory for me to carry on with the paperwork I need to complete." He ordered, adamant to get work done, even when drastic changes had taken place. The Doctor grabbed a small sheet of paper from a machine, which he had placed both hairs inside earlier.  
"A multi-space-time co-ordinate detection link, of course." The Doctor stated, realising what the shimmer must have been from the wavelength displayed by the paper.  
"Doctor, may you explain that in terms that U.N.I.T staff could understand." The brigadier requested. The Doctor was quick to answer.  
"It's a link between two points in time and space, to detect people from the past, present or future, all across the galaxy. Mainly used before teleportation. It usually needs a well-known figure to close the circuit, like Tutankhamen or Isaac Newton." The Doctor began to explain. "However, give it enough time to charge and it can transport anyone without needing such a figure, that's why the glow was taking so long. Good thing the Timelords gave me back the dematerialisation circuit recently; I've no idea where you might end up." The Doctor was relieved that such an event had taken place, despite having to encounter previous incarnations he did not particularly like.  
"Well then, Doctor." The brigadier started. "I'm glad you've got those hairs, surely they can help the TARDIS find us." He commented, assuming the TARDIS could do such a thing.  
"Far more simple than that, brigadier." The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning both the brigadier and Sarah Jane. "I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, feed it back into the TARDIS and I'll have the co-ordinates. I look forward to meeting up with you wherever you end up." As soon as The Doctor finished his sentence the brigadier and Sarah Jane were surrounded by a blue glow that The Doctor clearly recognised. After the glow had faded the brigadier and Sarah Jane were gone, The Doctor ran into his TARDIS to find out who was taking his friends from U.N.I.T.


	13. Chapter 13: THE DOCTOR'S REUNION

CHAPTER 13: THE DOCTOR'S REUNION

11 police boxes appeared in a dimly lit room, with an airlock at the back, through which a Timelord battle capsule entered. Each respective Doctor left their capsules, and found a grey haired man in a navy crombie coat with red lining, tied to a chair. He appeared to have a contraption above his head, but was still conscious. Upon seeing the 12 Timelords leave their capsules he shouted in anger.  
"What took me so long? I thought you lot from the first cycle would be good at piloting, I guess that isn't so." This seemingly new Doctor then turned to who he perceived to be the 9th, 10th and 11th doctors. "And before you three start, I count beardy over there as The Doctor, but we're calling him War for your simplicity. The rest of us go by the numbers we always used for ourselves." He quickly explained, before being interrupted by the one with a walking cane.  
"I understand why you may be here, dear boy, but what happened to our companions and the figures from history? They were transported, and led us here." 1 stated.  
"As soon as you lot showed up they were sent back to their respective times and places, your companions will be in their bedrooms inside the TARDIS. They were only transported to lead you into a trap, I wouldn't tie myself up." 12 explained.  
"I was led out of a war because of a trap?" The War Doctor questioned. 6 took the opportunity to reply before 12 could speak.  
"It would appear so, good thing we have Timelord neural contact to figure out which incarnations we all are. However, who could possibly be behind such a thing." 6 pondered.  
"It can't be the cybermen" 5 hypothesised. "They wouldn't have the technology to do such a thing. However, does anyone else hear that?" He asked his other selves. There was a faint sound of a familiar engine, however the Doctor's could not quite work out what engine it could have been.  
"Yup, I hear it." 10 stated, before nodding to his previous incarnation to unlock 12 from the chair.  
"And I was having such a lovely time, I was at a concert, and then this happens. For the record, you all resemble clowns, scarecrows, ponces and dandies to me. Apart from the one who's tied up, but he must be a wuss to get himself into that." 9 remarked. Once The Doctor had untied his future incarnation a man wearing black robes and a familiar, black helmet walked into the dimly lit room.  
"Hello, Doctor, welcome to my TARDIS." The man stated. 6 was quick to recognise the face in anger.  
"Valeyard! I should have known you were behind this, why else would you want this many of me in the same place!" 6 screamed, his future incarnations faces blazing with hatred, his predecessors appearing confused. Whatever could possibly happen next was anyone's guess.


	14. Chapter 14: A FAMILIAR ATTEMPT

CHAPTER 14: A FAMILIAR ATTEMPT

"May you please explain who this Valeyard is to us, colour-blind?" 2 asked his future incarnation, who took offense to the remark.  
"My coat is perfectly fine for our dress sense, thank you." He stated before the explanation "The Valeyard is our future, somewhere at the end of one of our regeneration cycles, in-between our 12th and final incarnations." 6 explained to his predecessors.  
10 began to explain further. "Back when I was carrot juice over there I was on trial with him, he wants to take our regenerations."  
"Won't that cause a paradox, though, alter the timelines drastically?" 7 questioned.  
"Not at all, Doctors. As I'm sure your 10th incarnation is aware, the TARDIS can be transformed into a machine that can stop paradoxes. You will still keep your lives as normal, but I shall have more incarnations. I have already taken the remaining regenerations from most of your second cycle, but you freed Crombie-coat there before I could take his remaining lives." The Valeyard explained.  
"Oh heavens." 5 began. "That would be 24, plus 23, plus, 22, etc. You'd have 300 extra regenerations. That's as close to immortality I've ever seen a Timelord." He stated.  
"Indeed, Doctors. If you are wondering how I built the transporter and can still pilot the TARDIS, your 11th incarnation as you label him, is aware of the tree under the console. I grew new main rooms to convert into what I needed. I shall be immortal, Doctor, and nothing shall stop me." The Valeyard continued.  
"However." The War incarnation began. "There is always a way to stop a Timelord." The others realising what he was suggesting.  
"Of course." 12 stated. "If we can get inside the time vortex, we can erase the Valeyard from taking our future lives." He began.  
3 was alarmed by the idea. "You can't do that, anyone who enters the time vortex without protection would be killed!"  
4 laughed at the accusation. "Relax, have a jelly baby, they're our future, I'm sure they know how to sort it." The remark from 4 made 10 realize exactly what he was to do, he took out the phone Rose had left in the TARDIS and handed it to 8, who looked at the person 10 had dialled.  
"Ok, Jack, it's me, The Doctor." 8 stated through the phone. "Yes, I'm one of his earlier selves, I need you to jump into the time vortex, search for a Timelord known as the Valeyard, prevent him from ever leading us here, his paradox machine should stop anything that would affect the time stream."  
With that, the Valeyard appeared to have vaporized, 11 jumping in victory.  
"That was brilliant! 13 of me, I knew we'd work it out quickly, fellows. Better leave before this TARDIS vaporizes, too. Seems like we needed a bit of a history lesson in our past and future." With that, The Doctors returned to their TARDIS's and continued their adventures.


End file.
